Bens of the multiverse
by Mace sheperd
Summary: In the Mace multiverse there are thousands of different versions of Ben, some are good some are evil, here are their stories
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is a story of one shots about alternate versions of Ben tennyson and here we are with the first chapter which is about an alternate OC version of Ben I'll call Goat Ben!

Location Universe B10UA15,000 the state of Kentucky, an abandoned farm in the countryside.

We see a red rusty minivan driving along a dirt road in the front of the minivan we see a hispanic couple.

In the driver's seat is a 16 year old male who is 5 ft 6 inches tall and has the build of a body builder, he is wearing a white wifebeater shirt and jeans and boots, he has a beard and mustache and a small afro.

In the passenger's seat was a 13 year old female who had long hair, she was wearing a pink shirt and jean skirt and high heels, in her arms she was carrying a male baby wrapped in a red towel, the baby was bawling non stop much to the couples frustration.

The couple was Carl and Sandra Tennysquez teenage cuban immigrants who had recently immigrated to America their baby had just been born three hours ago, the problem was they didn't want to take care of it.

Carl yelled in spanish "WILL YOU PLEASE MAKE THAT THING SHUT UP?!"

Sandra yelled back (Also in Spanish) "I tried! Nothing is working! I've made all of the silly faces I can think of! He won't be quite!"

"SMACK HIM!" yelled Carl.

Sandra complied and smacked the three hour old child which only made him cry louder.

Carl yelled "AAAAGH! We have got to find a house to dump this baby off at! If we don't I'll fucking kill it!"

Sandra then spotted a farm "Look a farm we can dump him off there and make him their problem!"

Carl yelled "Finally! Thank god!" And sped into the farm's driveway.

Once they were pulled in and the minivan was stopped they both got out and ran to the house.

Carl basically punched the door in an attempt to get the owners attention and be rid of his unwanted son as soon as possible while Sandra put the infant boy down on the door mat.

Carl said in Spanish "Good riddance" and he and Sandra hurriedly got back into the van and took off.

The baby they left behind was naked wearing nothing but the red towel wrapped around him.

The baby cried and wailed, from hunger, from thirst and from sadness at being abandoned by its parents.

However no one came for the farm had been abandoned for years.

Or atleast abandoned by humans.

Five hours he spent out in the sun, getting cooked by it, and his face eventually got a sun burn.

His cries finally attracted the sound of an animal.

The animal was a goat a nubian to be specific, it was around three feet tall and four feet 6 inches long, it was white with brown spots on its right flank and like all nubians possesed long ears, it also had horns.

The goat was female and looked at the sunburned human infant.

She sniffed him before she decided to rip off his towel and eat it.

After eating the towel, she focused on the infant's distress.

She began to nuzzle her head against the infants face which made it stop crying.

The infant looked up at the goat and for the first time felt true affection, something he didn't receive from his biological parents.

The infant smiled and giggled which elicited a happy meeh from the goat.

The goat knowing that the infant was probably hungry, got on her back and put her utters where the infant can reach them.

By instinct the infant reached for the utters, latched on and began sucking, drinking the milk.

The infant drinked for a couple minutes before it had enough and stopped.

Once it was done the infant burped and giggled again.

The goat got back up onto all fours, she gave the goat equivalent of a smile at the infant and using her mouth first turned him over before picking him up by the scruff of his neck.

The goat took the infant to a broken decayed fence.

The fence had fallen apart allowing the goats to roam in the nearby woods.

Years ago the owner of this farm died, with his death the goats on his farm went wild.

The female goat let's call her Momma goat deposited the infant inside the fence among several other nubian goats.

Upon seeing him the other goats both male and female adult and baby eyed him with confusion and curiosity.

A black billy goat this one being larger and being very dominant in the herd came up to the infant and sniffed him making the infant giggle and reach out to touch the billy goat's nose.

The billy goat however didn't like this and jerked back before getting on its hindlegs ready to slam its head and horns down on the infant.

However before it could Momma goat intervened she rammed the billy goat in the stomach knocking him onto his back.

The billygoat was at first shocked that a female goat was standing up to him before he recovered and got back up.

He and the momma began to circle each other before they began literally butting heads.

*Bam* *Bam* *Bam*

Until finally Momma goat got the advantage and headbutted him so hard she knocked him out.

The black billy collapsed on the ground and the other goats upon seeing the most dominant billy's defeat by Momma allowed Momma to keep the infant and accepted him as one of their own.

16 years later

We now come across the Infant who is now the teen.

He is much bigger and more muscular then before.

He is still naked and he is walking on all fours, he has hairy arms, hairy legs and a hairy chest.

He has a two foot long beard and hair that stretches down to his ankles due to not having a single haircut or shave in his entire life.

He doesn't know how to read, write, speak English, spanish or any other language but Goat.

He doesn't know how to walk upright, he isn't potty trained and he likes to hump everything in sight which he is doing right now.

We see him humping an oak tree, the only way he is managing to remain upright is by grabbing onto the tree with his hands.

After ten minutes of humping he ejaculated on the tree.

He then let go and fell back onto all fours.

Feeling hungry he bit off some grass and chewed and swallowed it.

He continued eating grass for five minutes at which point he was full and stopped he then felt horny again so he decided to try to mate with one of the female goats.

He walked on all fours over to a grey female goat, got on his legs and grabbed onto her and was about to have sex with her when he was rammed by a red billy goat.

You see the Teen was the weakest member of the herd, as a human his head butts were pitiful and no match for the headbutts of a true goat so everytime he fought for the right to mate he would end up with a bloody bruised skull and a concussion.

His momma refused to intervene in these matters as her natural instincts made her obey the order, not allowing weak genes to be spread.

The herd had a new alpha which was a red billy goat, the original black alpha had grown old and been dethroned by the red billy.

Anyways The Teen was knocked off the grey female goat by the red billy.

The Teen let out a meeh of anger and crawled back onto his 4 limbs.

The red billy goat snorted in anger at the Teen's defiance.

The Teen and the Red billy goat circled each other before they charged each other.

*Bam!*

The teen was knocked back off his arms and legs onto his butt.

His skull was once again bloody.

He clutched his bleeding head and meehed weekly.

The Red Billy gave the goat equivalent of a smirk and turned around and began to walk away.

However The Teen got back onto his limbs and letting out a battlecry which was a large "MEEEEEEHH!" charged the red billy.

The Red billy was caught off guard as the teen rammed his(the teen's) head into his(the billy's) stomach from the side.

The red billy staggered but recovered quickly it spun around, anger in its eyes and rammed its head into the teen's once again knocking him over.

Blood soaked the teen's long shaggy hair however the red billy wasn't finished yet and began to ram the teen while he was down, he had to pay for that cheap shot!

After the third ram, Momma goat stepped in and rammed the red billy knocking him back.

The red billy snorted in anger at being interrupted.

Momma held her ground, willing to fight to protect her baby.

The red billy begrudgingly walked away, even though Momma goat was old she was still one hell of a fighter.

Momma then checked on her adopted son.

He was bloody and one of his eyes were black and swollen, he began to cry and let out sad meehs.

"Meeh meeh meeh meehhhhh!"

He couldn't come up with any words to describe his emotions for he didn't speak any language however if his emotions could be translated they would be something like this

'Why am I so weak? Why am I so different? Why can't I fit in?'

Momma nuzzled the face of her adopted son trying to comfort him.

He nuzzled back and climbed back onto all four of his limbs.

He and Momma walked to their signature tree which was an orange tree to rest under for the rest of the day.

Later at Nightfall.

The herd faced threats from animals in the woods mainly coyotes.

And the herd was being attacked by a pack of coyotes right now.

The herd numbered in the hundreds while there were 40 coyotes.

Six goats had been killed but the rest of the coyotes were being fought off.

The red billy was beating a coyote to death with a series of rams.

The Teen had decided to join in on the fighting despite his weaker headbutts.

He rammed a coyote in the face, the coyote yelped in pain as its nose broke and bled.

However its yelp soon turned into a snarl and it lunged the teen knocking him off his limbs and onto his back.

The coyote then began to maul the teen tearing flesh off his chest and spraying blood everywhere.

The teen let out meehs of pain.

The coyote soon stopped mauling him and left him to die.

The Teen meehed weekly.

He was going to die if a miracle didn't happen.

Luckily a miracle came.

In the sky there was a shooting star it was falling towards the Earth.

It was on fire burning and speeding through the Earth's atmosphere.

It crashed onto the ground one hundred feet away from Ben creating a crater, however it didn't stop there and continued to skid.

It eventually reached the teen and extended the crater enough for him to fall inside.

The Teen fell next to the shooting star which was revealed to be a grey metal ball, it opened up and revealed that inside of it was a red and silver watch like device with red as its primary color and silver as its secondary color.

The watch then jumped onto the dying teens left wrist scaring him.

He tried to let out a loud meeh of terror but it came out weakly and he couldn't get away from the device.

This was the omnitrix of this universe.

The Omnitrix fused itself to the teen and began to scan the teens mind.

The omnitrix said "Subject is a human teenager, error illogical subjects mind is that of an earth goat's illogical error, scanning subjects memories"

The omnitrix scanned through the teens memories and said "Conclusion Subject was raised by goats so has the mentality of a goat, won't be able to use this device, solution unlock the master control and download how to use it into subject's brain"

The Omnitrix unlocked its master control and began downloading information on how to transform into aliens with a single thought.

The Teen didn't know how to handle the information being downloaded into his head, he simply got wide eyed and tried to meeh in fear.

Once the info was fully downloaded the omnitrix said "Information downloaded Subject is dying initiate automatic transformation"

In a red flash of light the teen transformed into a six eyed blue skinned frankenstien like alien (in this version of the ben10 universe Frankenstrike's race the transylians have six eyes and blue skin, imagine a six eyed blue skinned version of Dr viktor's original series appearance with an afro for this form)

Upon being transformed by the omnitrix the teen noticed he was no longer injured and dying.

He wasn't as freaked out as he should be as the omnitrix downloaded the knowledge of the alien forms into his head.

However something did freak him out.

HE WAS WEARING PANTS!

Never once in his life has he worn clothes, the sensation of wearing clothes was frightening for him.

He let out a loud meeh of terror which was deeper then his usual meehs and jumped onto all fours.

Standing on three of his limbs he used his left arm to grab his pants and rip them off once again leaving him naked.

He looked at the pants and decided to eat them so he shoved them into his mouth.

After eating his pants he decided to crawl out of the crater.

The Teen knew because of the omnitrix that he was stronger then he had ever been, he knew he could easily take down the remaining coyotes he KNEW he could take down the red billy who was keeping him from mating.

Once he emerged from the crater he let out a meeh in challenge except this meeh sounded like a beastly roar "MEEEEEHH!"

Fighters goat and coyote alike turned towards the source and backed away in fear at the sight of the otherworldly creature.

On all fours The Teen in his alien frankenstein form charged the nearest coyote and headbutted him.

The impact of a transylian skull colliding with a coyotes skull resulted in the coyotes skull crumbling like a cookie.

The coyote's body was sent flying back now headless.

The Teen then saw the coyote who mauled him and charged it too.

Said Coyote ran trying to run away.

However it wasn't fast enough and The alien teen collided with the coyotes rear sending it flying back with a loud *crunch!*

The coyote landed on the ground thirty feet away its body limp as a ragdoll.

There were eight coyotes left and they took off running wanting to get away from the six eyed afro frankenstein alien.

The goats meanwhile just stood there, not sure how to react to this new creature, they were not sure if it was a threat since it attacked their enemies.

Then in a red flash of light the teen transformed back into his human form.

The goats had to close their eyes to block the red light but when they opened them they were shocked to see the non goat the herd had taken in.

They put two and two together and realized the non goat they had taken in was the six eyed monster that had caused their enemies to run in terror.

They were glad that he was able to scare their enemies off so easily but wary of what he would do with that power.

The red billy decided to do something about it and charged and headbutted the teen.

The teen was angry at being attacked again, he had just helped protect the herd!

The red billy was thinking that the teen needed to be taught that he's still at the bottom of the totem pole despite his new power.

The teen however begged to differ.

He transformed back into the six eyed alien frankenstein form, realized he was wearing pants again tore it off and charged the billy and head butted him.

Unfortunately for the billy the skull of a goat was no match for the skull of a transylian which can resist bullets, tank fire and missiles.

The billy's skull shattered and his body was sent flying.

Satisfied that he killed his long time bully the teen transformed back into his human form again.

The goats upon witnessing the death of the previous alpha bowed to the teen.

The teen realizing he was the new alpha smiled and walked with a swagger and confidence he never before possesed.

He walked past the goats leading the fighters back to the decayed fence where they resided.

Three days later.

It's once again night time.

A green truck with two teens in the front and three teens in the back was driving towards the farm.

One of the teens in the back was a 17 year old asian girl with black hair done in pigtails and she was wearing a black shirt with a white skull and crossbones that had two sockets that formed the number 11 on it, she also wore black yoga pants, black tennis shoes and a necklace that had a lock with an 11 on it.

This was Keviko levingawa (an asian female version of kevin, this universes version of kevin)

Her boyfriend Cash was inside the truck driving it, Cash was a 5 ft 5 inch tall albino caucasian male (this universes version of Cash is albino besides that he looks like his ultimate alien counterpart)

Beside Cash in the passenger seat was his best friend JT, JT was a native american boy with a ponytail (Imagine JT as a native american with a ponytail besides that he looks the same as his ultimate alien mainstream counterpart)

JT's own girlfriend Gwen tennysquez was in the back of the truck also.

Gwen tennysquez was the teen's cousin although neither of then knew that or were aware of the others existence.

(For Gwen imagine a latino version of omniverse gwen)

The third and final person in the bed of the truck was Michael morningstar a red headed teen (this version of Michael morningstar has red hair instead of blonde hair and has no powers)

Keviko asked "Cash why are we going to this farm? It's ancient and been abandoned for years!"

Cash replied "Because Babe there are plenty of goats over there to tip over, my father used to go goat tipping on that farm and now it's my turn"

JT laughed "Stupid goats won't know what hit em!"

"You got that right JT high five!" replied cash and the two high fived each other.

Gwen shook her head and muttered "Boys" before whispering to Keviko "I love JT but tipping over goats is a stupid thing to do"

Keviko agreed by nodding her head "Yeah but they're our boys so we love them through thick and thin"

Michael then spoke up in a flamboyant voice "Like not all of us boys are like that, I'm just here to hang out with you guys"

(This universes Michael morningstar was gay)

Gwen replied "I know Michael" Gwen thought 'Michael is handsome, if he wasn't gay I might've ended up with him instead of JT'

Cash then announced "We're here!" and pulled into the driveway of the farm.

Once the truck came to a stop, Cash and JT got out of the front while Keviko, Gwen and Michael got out of the bed.

Small timeskip later.

Cash and JT were laughing while knocking goats over while Keviko, Gwen and Michael rolled their eyes.

It was then that the teen came up.

At first due to the dark, Cash couldn't tell that the teen wasn't a goat but a human.

It wasn't until Cash got up close that he realized that the teen was a human.

"Holy shit that's a guy!" Cash whipped out his flashlight and shined it on the teen revealing his hairy bearded naked form causing Gwen to shriek and Keviko to say "My eyes they burn!"

While Michael said "Oooh a wildman hubba hubba!"

The teen let out a meeh and stared at them curiously before walking over to Cash and sniffing him causing Cash to back away.

Cash asked in a freaked out voice "Why is there a fucking naked bum here and why did he just meeh like a goat?!"

The teen then bit into Cash's pants and tore off a portion of the sleeve, Cash shrieked and stumbled and fell backwards.

Gwen said "He thinks he's a goat he's a fucking crazy person!"

The Teen noticed Gwen and walked on all fours towards her.

She slowly backed away "St-stay away you freak"

However the teen couldn't understand what she was saying and jumped onto his legs, grabbed Gwen by her shoulders and began humping her making her shriek.

"EEEEEEEK he's humping me! Get him off get him off get him off!"

JT came to Gwen's rescue and punched the teen in the face knocking him onto his back.

JT yelled "I don't know who you think you are bub, but you have no right to hump MY girl that's my job!"

The teen recovered and got back onto all fours and understanding a challenge headbutted JT.

Unfortunately for JT he was headbutted in the balls making him fall to the ground in pain.

Cash who had now gotten back up said "Forget this freak let's just go back to tipping goats!"

Cash helped JT up and the duo along with Gwen, Keviko and Michael walked away but not before Michael petted the teen and said "You can hump me anytime you want sir beards a lot"

Cash then tipped another goat over, and unfortunately for Cash that Goat was Momma.

Seeing his Mom get tipped over filled the teen with rage and in a red flash of light transformed into the six eyed blue skinned frankenstein alien.

The red flash of light illuminated the night and caught the groups attention, when they turned around and Cash shined his flashlight on the transformed teen they were shocked and horrified.

JT yelled "He just transformed into a monster, holy shit!"

And then the transformed teen charged.

Cash was his first victim.

He headbutted Cash's torso with enough force to crush it like an empty soda can and send Cash flying with blood coming out of his mouth.

Gwen shrieked, JT screamed, Michael yelled "Oh my god!" and Keviko yelled "Cash no!" at the loss of her boyfriend.

JT was next with the transformed teen ramming his skull into JT's head crushing JT's head and effectively decapitating them.

Gwen screamed "JT no!" and wrapped her arms around JT's body and began to cuddle it.

Gwen was next, the transformed teen rammed his head into hers crushing her skull like he did her boyfriends.

The teen had unknowingly just killed his own cousin.

Keviko and Michael began to run for their lives with the transformed teen in hot pursuit.

Eventually they reached the fence.

Keviko and Michael both had tears in their eyes from the loss of their friends and in Keviko's case her significant other.

Michael said "I don't understand how can such a sexy wildman be capable of turning into such an ugly vicious monster!"

Keviko yelled "Michael it doesn't matter if you think he's sexy! He killed our friends, get into the truck drive off and get help! I'll hold him off!"

Michael protested "Keviko you can't do that you'll die he'll kill you!"

"Just do it!" yelled Keviko "I've already lost to many friends today I don't want to lose one more"

Michael reluctantly gave in "Okay fine" he hugged Keviko and said "Goodbye Keviko I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you to" replied Keviko.

Their hug quickly ended as they heard the angry meeh of the transformed teen fast approaching.

"Go!" yelled Keviko.

Michael ran through the gaps in the fence towards the truck.

Keviko meanwhile put her hand on the decayed fence and absorbed the wood creating an armor of decayed wood on her body using her osmosian absorption powers.

She then turned her right fist into a mace and left fist into a hammer.

The transformed teen approached and rammed Keviko knocking her back several feet.

However thanks to her armor she survived.

But because the armor was made out of decayed wood it was weaker then usual and she was injured, she had a couple broken ribs and a punctured lung.

She got back up onto her feet and when the transformed teen charged her again she hit him with her mace fist.

This stunned the teen and she took the opportunity to hit him again this time with her hammer fist.

However the transformed teen recovered and headbutten her face, breaking her jaw.

She yelled in pain, and tried to curse but it came out unintelligible due to her broken jaw.

She then traded another blow with the transformed teen and this time she managed to draw blood by breaking his nose.

And that was the last thing she did as the transformed teen rammed her in the face again breaking her armor and skull.

Keviko's dead body fell to the ground and when it did her powers gave out and her armor crumbled away.

Michael meanwhile had managed to drive off in the truck, Cash had left the keys in there after all.

When he couldn't find Michael The transformed teen transformed back into his human form and was satisfied that he had protected his momma and the herd.

The next morning at a police station.

Michael morningstar had driven to the nearest police station and told them everything, but the problem was they didn't believe him.

A black female police officer named Elizabeth harangue (who was 6 ft tall and had hair done in a bun) said Incredulously "You really expect us to believe that a teen who acts like a goat and who has the ability to transform into a six eyed frankenstein monster killed your friends? What do you think we are stupid?"

Michael replied "I swear it's like the truth! My friends are fucking dead girl!"

Elizabeth then said "Do you want to know what I think? I think you and your friends went out to the countryside to do drugs and you had a bad reaction to the drugs and killed your friends, in that case you're looking at multiple life sentences!"

Michael was horrified at the accusation "No no oh god no! I didn't kill them please believe me"

Elizabeth then asked "Are you willing to take a lie detector test AND a drug test to prove your innocence?"

"Yes Yes!" answered a panicked Michael.

"Alright let's get started" said Elizabeth.

Later.

Michael was in the interrogation room currently undergoing a lie detector test while Elizabeth waited outside.

A police officer who was a very muscular caucasian male and had an orange mohawk came up to Elizabeth and handed her some papers.

"Ma'am the papers came back, the drug test was negative"

Elizabeth replied "Thank you officer Fistrick" (in this universe Fistrick is a police officer)

Elizabeth then thought 'So if he's not on drugs he's lying then'

Elizabeth's brother Will harangue then entered the police station.

Will harangue was a 5 ft 9 inch tall black man with hair done in cornrows, he wore glasses and a business suit.

Will was the younger brother of Elizabeth and he ran his own tv show called "Earth's mysteries" where he and his crew would investigate cryptids, the supernatural and other urban legends.

Will said "Hiya sis what's shakin?"

Elizabeth sighed "Some idiot came in here and claimed that his friends were killed by a boy who acts like a goat and who has the ability to transform into a six eyed frankenstein monster"

This peaked Will's interest "Ooh a transforming goat boy?"

Elizabeth became exasperated and said "Oh no, Will please don't say you're planning on investigating this, the kid who told us about this is either lying or insane, the public already thinks you're a crockpot"

Will said in an enthusiastic voice undeterred "Sis I will never stop investigating until I've uncovered all of Earth's mysteries, now where is the kid who told you about this?"

Elizabeth replied "He's taking a lie detector test"

Officer animo then came out of the interrogation room (imagine dr animo from ultimate alien and yes he too is a police officer in this universe) and handed the paper that had the results of the lie detector test to Elizabeth (who if you haven't guessed is the chief of police)

"Thank you officer Animo" she said before reading the results and going wide eyed "According to the test results he's telling the truth, the only logical explanation left is that he's insane, we must get him committed"

Will then decided to intervene on Michael's behalf "Wait before you commit him atleast give me and my team a chance to find this transforming goat boy and prove this kids sanity"

Elizabeth scoffed "I have better things to do then indulge your conspiracy theories brother"

"Sis please this could be the beginning of something big! Pleeeease!"

Elizabeth gave in "Fine but you have two days to prove the existence of this transforming goat boy before I commit Michael morningstar to an institution"

"Thank you sis!" said Will as he hugged his sis, he then let go and said "Now all I need are directions to the farm"

Which he proceeded to get from Michael.

Later at the farm.

Will harangue and his crew got out of his van.

Will harangue's crew had three people in it and they were triplets that resembled Danny trejo with a hitlers mustache.

These guys were Elvis, Calvin and Henry ochoshed.

Will said "Elvis focus the camera on me, Calvin focus the mike just right and action!"

"Hey fellow truth seekers Will harangue here at a long abandoned farm in the kentucky countryside, why am I here you ask? Well I heard that a group of teens went here to go goat tipping and that trip ended in tragedy,

they encountered a fellow teenager except this one thought he was a goat so he must have been raised by the goats here! He was naked and hairy and unshaved and that's not even the weirdest part! When the teens started tipping over the goats the naked teen attacked them by transforming into a six eyed frankenstein monster! He killed all but one of the teenagers Michael morningstar who is now in police custody on suspicion of being insane.

Ladies and Gentleman today we'll be investigating the transforming goat boy on this episode of Earth's mysteries!"

Will harangue walked towards the fence and was followed by his triplet crew.

They soon came upon Keviko's dead body making Will and his crew grimance.

Will mumbled "We're going to have to censor that" before speaking loudly "As you can see we have come across the bodies of one of the victims, Keviko levingawa a beautiful youthful girl cut down in her prime such tragedy!"

They walked past her dead body and among the goats Will then said "And here you can see the herd of goats that the transforming goat boy supposedly protects"

They then came across the bodies of Gwen, Cash and JT.

Will said "My God here are the bodies of the other victims Cash, JT and Gwen what a tragedy that so many young lives were cut short but there is a silver lining here without their deaths we would have never discovered the transforming goat boy so their deaths had meaning now there is one big question WHERE is the transforming goat boy?"

Henry then got wide eyed bent over and puked his breakfast out before pointing in a direction and saying weakly "He's over there"

Elvis swinged the camera and Will quickly turned his gaze to where Henry was pointing.

Both were disgusted at the sight.

It was The Teen (otherwise known as the transforming goat boy) having sex with a grey female goat.

Will soon recovered and said "As you can see The Transforming goat boy although human in body is goat in mind, having no human decency whatsoever"

The Teen didn't care that he was being watched and he didn't care about the crew's presence as long as they didn't hurt the herd.

He soon finished and got off the female goat.

Will smiled and was hopping from foot to foot in excitement "Okay you've had your fun now transform! If I can prove all of this I'll become rich and famous no one would see me as a crockpot anymore!"

However The Teen didn't transform he just decided to poop much to Will and his crews disgust.

Will said to the camera "Be patient viewers I'm sure he'll transform eventually"

However the Teen didn't transform anytime soon and for the next four hours they filmed him doing things such as peeing, eating grass and humping girl goats and trees.

After the four hours Will was getting impatient and growled "Transform damn it!"

Luckily for Will a reason for the Teen to transform was coming out of the woods.

A rabid raccoon came running and snarling out of the woods and bit one of the female goats a black one making her meeh in pain.

The teen came to the rescue and transformed into his six eyed blue skinned frankenstein alien form and after ripping off his pants proceeded to run towards the rabid raccoon and stomp on it with his left hand crushing it thus saving the female goat.

However she was already wounded and infected with Rabies.

Luckily there was another alien in the omnitrix that could help.

In a red flash of light The Teen transformed from his version of Frankenstrike to his version of Clockwork which looked like the mainstream Ben's clockwork but had two heads and a mechanical monkey tail.

He still stood on all fours and from his two heads he unleashed pink beams that when they covered the black female goat rewound time around her, healing her and curing her of rabies.

Once the goat was healed she meehed gratefully and nuzzled the transformed teen who nuzzled her back.

The transformed teen then transformed back into his human form in a red flash of light.

Will then said to the camera "And there you have it truth seekers! The transforming goatboy is not only capable of transforming into a six eyed frankenstein monster but also a two headed monkey tailed robot that can heal injuries, I hope you enjoyed this episode of Earth's mysteries see you next time truth seekers!"

Later at the police station after Will showed the footage to his sister Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stood still with wide eyes and mouth agape for five minutes.

Out of concern Will waved his hand in his sisters face.

It wasn't until a fly flew into her mouth and she began choking did she come back to reality.

She hacked the fly out and said "This thing is dangerous it either needs to be killed or taken into custody"

Will shouted "No! It's to valuable"

Elizabeth replied "Brother this thing has killed people"

Will retorted "Because they attacked his herd, as long as no one provokes him or his herd he is passive, Sis he's got freaking superpowers do you really think that your police force would be able to do anything more then piss him off and thus get him to slaughter you?"

Elizabeth asked in a frustrated voice "What do you suggest then?"

Will replied "I suggest we make money off him, we turn him into a tourist attraction for the state of Kentucky and rake in the dough it'll all start when I show the footage my crew captured to the press"

Elizabeth facepalmed "Okay brother but if anymore people die it's on your head"

Will said "Trust me I'll make sure no one else dies"

2 weeks later.

We now come across the same abandoned farm except it's not so abandoned now, the old farm house and barns had been converted into hotels and there were now food trucks there as well as other restaurants such as hotdog and corndog stands.

The abandoned farm had been converted into an attraction with a sign at the front that said "See the transforming goat boy for $25"

People from all across the country were flocking to see this unique individual.

The bodies of the teens had been removed and the fence had been repaired and at the front of the fence was another sign "Feed the transforming goat boy for $5"

A little asian girl who was wearing a pink shirt under blue overalls asked "Daddy can I feed the transforming goatboy?"

Her father's response was "Hell no! I didn't even want to bring you here in the first place, I only brought you here because your mother insisted on us going"

The girl began to cry causing the mother to step in.

The mother said "Dear you know I don't like to see our daughter cry, let Julie feed the transforming goat boy"

The father shivered from fear before giving in and saying "Yes ma'am come on Julie let's go feed the freak"

"yaay!" yelled Julie who was followed by her mother mrs yamamoto.

(If you haven't figured it out yet the little girl is this universes version of Julie)

Julie's father paid the five bucks to get a cup of goat food to feed the transforming goat boy (AKA the teen)

He gave the cup to his daughter who dumped the food into her hand and put her hand through the fence allowing the teen to eat out of her hand.

She giggled.

And that's how Will harangue's farmland was founded

Author's notes

So what do you think? PLEASE leave a review I love reading them!

Also i know that there are people out there who are perpetually offended and will be looking for some reason to call this racist, it's not

I just thought a cuban Ben would be cool, one of my friends is a cuban immigrant so that's where I got the idea from.

And I thought it would be even cooler if Ben was raised by goats like Tarzan was raised by apes.

So please leave a review, this story will be updated occasionally with other alternate Bens!


	2. Murdermatrix

Welcome everyone to another chapter of Ben's of the multiverse, this chapter will show a good Ben turned evil so prepare!

Location Universe B10UAV1V, the city of bellwood.

Time 12:00AM

We come upon a stage set in the middle of the city, the stage was surrounded by a crowd and in the crowd were news reporters holding microphones and cameras.

On the stage were Ben tennyson, Gwen tennyson and Kevin levin or atleast this universes version of them.

Also on the stage was a curly blond haired man in his twenties, this was Logan paul President of the United states.

President logan paul cleared his throat and said "Alright bros and dudettes I call this gathering to order, we are here to recognize the heroic actions of Ben tennyson, Gwen tennyson and Kevin levin for saving the world from the diagon, let's give these heroes a round of applause!"

The crowd erupted into cheers and shouts of "I love you Ben!" To "You're fucking hot kevin!" to "Show us your titties Gwen!" to "Here's my bra Ben" said girl through her bra at Ben who upon catching it smiled and tucked it in his pocket.

Gwen rolled her eyes at the guys shouting for her to show her titties while Kevin basked in the adoration.

Logan paul then held up a hand to silence the crowd and said "Ben tennyson as a reward for your bravery in the face of a world ending threat I present to you this medal"

Meanwhile at a warehouse

We come upon a humanoid female who had a black body with a blue face and blue circuitry and blue pinchers, she possessed four horns on her head also.

This was Elena validus the nanochip queen the obsessive stalker of Ben.

She was watching the awards ceremony on a TV.

She growled and began talking to herself "Ben why won't you accept the fact that you belong to me! Why can't you understand that I and I alone love you? You are such a wonderful hero always saving the day but why can't you realize that I'd be the perfect girlfriend?!"

An idea then entered her mind 'Wait a minute I have the power to make him love me with my nano chips! Duh! Why didn't I think of this sooner?'

She left the warehouse and made a mad dash to her obsession's house.

Later at midnight

Kevin in his signature car pulled up into the driveway of Ben's house and dropped Ben off.

Kevin asked "So did you like Steak and shake?"

Ben replied "Yeah I liked it a lot but it can't hold a candle to mr smoothies"

This made Kevin facepalm "You and your smoothies, anyways tonight was a fun night getting recognized by the president for our efforts, adoring fans, and hot girls"

Ben then said "You're lucky Gwen didn't hit you for sweeping that fangirl off her feet"

Kevin grimaced "Yeah I probably shouldn't flirt with other girls since I'm in a relationship anyways you have a good night Ben"

"Good night" replied Ben and Kevin drove off.

Ben then walked to the house and unlocked the door and walked inside and said "Mom, dad I'm home!"

He heard no reply which confused him, he knew they left the awards ceremony hours ago so they should be home by now.

Ben then thought 'Maybe they went to sleep'

However he was soon proven wrong when he entered his bedroom to go to sleep and saw his parents severed heads on his bed, their blood coating his sheets and their eyes wide open, their faces frozen in shock and horror.

At first Ben's mind froze up, unable to comprehend the horror in front of him, the safeguards in his mind tried to protect him by denying what his eyes were telling him but they couldn't hold out against cold hard reality.

Ben screamed "Mom! Dad!" and ran over to his bed and clutched their severed heads.

He shook their heads while in a panic asking "Are you alive? please say something!"

It was dumb and naive but hope was a strong emotion and he really wanted his parents to still be alive.

Ben's mind finally accepted that they're dead and began to cry.

Ben in between sobs asked "H-how did this happen? Who did this? They were alive just mere hours ago"

He then heard a familiar voice say "Ben my love I am the one who killed your parents so nothing would stand in our way of being together"

Ben recognized that voice, it was the voice of his former friend turned enemy and stalker Elena validus.

He let go of his parents heads and anger swelled up in his eyes, he spun around.

"You!" he yelled while pointing a finger at her "What you did was beyond evil! You don't kill the parents of somebody you love you psychotic bitch!"

Elena shook her head in disappointment "My love we are soul mates, it's truly a sad thing that your family has brainwashed you to hate me but I will rectify that for the both of us"

Ben yelled "No you won't for I'll be killing you right here right now!"

He activated the ultimatrix and began to scroll through some aliens.

He chose waybig, however before he could slam the dial Elena burst into a swarm of nano chips and swarmed Ben.

The nanochips began to burrow into his skin into his cells fusing with his very atoms, the nanochips were doing the same thing with the ultimatrix burrowing into its very atoms.

This was painful for Ben who screamed in pain and fear "What are you doing to me?!"

Elena replied "I am merging us together, you, I and the ultimatrix will become one being"

Hearing Elena's voice scared Ben even more as he heard it inside his head.

He then heard the ultimatrix speak "Warning device is under attack activating anti malware programs"

However the anti malware programs were no match for Elena the ultimatrix said "Error anti malware programs failing device is being compromised"

Elena spoke again "Nothing will stand between us being together my love including your ultimatrix's anti malware programs, when the three of us merge we'll become the most powerful cyborg in the universe as we'll have the powers of every single alien in the ultimatrix combined"

Ben asked fearfully "Including Alien x?"

Elena replied in a sweet voice "Yes including alien x"

"No!" yelled Ben before ordering his ultimatrix "Ultimatrix reroute all power from the anti malware programs, delete alien x's dna we can't allow elena to get ahold of it!"

The ultimatrix replied "Affirmative rerouting"

"No!" yelled Elena in Ben's head "You are making a mistake!"

She tried to stop the ultimatrix from deleting alien x's dna but she wasn't quick enough.

"Deletion complete" said the ultimatrix.

Ben felt some small relief knowing that Elena wouldn't have access to alien x's dna but also sadness and terror at the knowledge that she had access to the hundreds of thousands of other dna samples.

Elena sighed "It won't matter in the end, we'll be together regardless and the entire universe shall bow before our feet! I will began undoing the brainwashing your family has put on you"

Elena then began to alter Ben's mind taking away his humanity, his love for his friends and family and replacing it with a love for her.

Ben could feel himself slipping away his last thoughts before succumbing to the brainwashing were "It can't end not like this!"

Then the hero Ben was gone replaced by a new entity.

This new entity was a humanoid that was black with green circuitry like upgrade.

It was 6 ft 9 inches tall and an inch more muscular then John cena.

It had elena's horns and its face was one huge omnitrix symbol.

Its hands were giant rectangular pinchers.

It spoke "We are the Murdermatrix, objective universal conquest query how to complete said objective?"

The Murdermatrix was made up of three minds, Elena's mind, the corrupted AI of the ultimatrix and Ben's lobotomized brainwashed mind.

In the Murdermatrix's mind Ben asked Elena "Sugar tits how shall we complete our objective of universal conquest?"

Elena mentally smiled she had programed Ben to call her that, she had always wanted him to call her that.

She was so happy that she and her love were finally together that he finally saw the truth.

She replied "My love I have an easy solution I'll create a virus using the dna from your ultimatrix and my nano chips!"

The brainwashed Ben mentally smiled and exclaimed "Sugar tits you're brilliant! With your intelligence no one will stand a chance against our love! I'm so sorry that I didn't fall in love with you sooner! Can you ever forgive me?"

Elena said "Oh love I've already forgiven you your wrongs are in the past I will never hold a grudge against you! Now we better get working on that virus!"

Ben said "Right away sugar tits!"

The Murdermatrix then spoke "Solution create ultimatrix virus!"

Ten minutes later.

We come upon the inside of Mr Baumann's house, he is sleeping in his bedroom.

All of a sudden he hears a crash which startles him awake.

He yells "What in the name of shopkeeping was that?" and falls out of Bed due to his surprise.

He gets back up, grabs his shotgun and slowly walks out of his bedroom.

He walks through his darkened house until he comes upon a figure that startles him in his living room.

He(Mr baumann) yells "Stay where you are! I'll shoot!"

The Murdermatrix replied in a deep demonic voice "You are no threat to us Mr Baumann, you shall become the first organism infected with our newly created Ultimatrix virus"

Mr baumann thought 'Ultimatrix virus? Like the device that annoying kid who keeps destroying my car has?'

The Murdermatrix then raised one of its pinchers and Mr Baumann panicked and shot it.

However the bullet had no effect and using XLR8's speed the Murdermatrix closed the distance between it and it's prey.

It stabbed Mr Baumann in the gut with its right pincher.

Mr Baumann was lifted up into the air by the stab, he yelled in pain and hacked up some blood before the Murdermatrix pulled its pincher out.

Mr Baumann after falling onto the floor began to convulse and scream in pain, his skin turned green and grew stitches on it, he grew conductor coils from his back and on his right arm he grew a series of bandages that were made out of fiery legos.

Once the transformation was complete Mr Baumann stood up he was now Patient zero of the Ultimatrix virus.

He had transylian dna (Frankenstrike's race) pyronite dna(Heatblast's race) Thep kufan dna(Snare-oh's race) and segmentasapien dna(Bloxx's race)

The Murdermatrix then spoke "Mr Baumann you have been infected with strain 1 of the Ultimatrix virus you shall be for now on known as Drone 1B, your objective is to spread the virus to others do you confirm?"

Mr Baumann replied in a monotone voice "I confirm"

The Murdermatrix stepped out of Mr Baumann's now Drone 1B's way so he could leave the house and infect the rest of the neighborhood.

1 hour later at Kevin's house.

Kevin was sleeping in his bed trying to sleep off the stomachache from all the milkshakes he drank.

But he was then awaken by the sound of a crash and his mother screaming in terror.

Kevin jumped out of bed in a panic "Mom!" yelled Kevin.

Kevin quickly grabbed onto a cube shaped piece of metal and absorbed it.

This was one of the strongest metals in the universe it was after all the same metal that made up NRG's suit.

He was soon covered in the near invulnerable metal and formed maces on his hands.

He was in such a hurry he didn't bother to open his door he just busted it down.

He ran through his living room and to his mom and step fathers room, and busted their door down too.

What he saw horrified him.

There was a creature in their room, it looked like ultimate Aggregor but had Jetray's eyes, horns and gliding wings inbetween his arms, another thing that made it different was that it had Acid breath's face!

Kevin's step dad was on the floor screaming in pain because half his face had been melted off by acid courtesy of the infected acid breath.

Kevin's mother was impaled on the claws of the infected acid breath, which had pierced her stomach.

She coughed up some blood before the infected pulled its claws out and let her fall to the floor.

At first Kevin was too shocked to react, seeing a creature that resembled a combination between Acid breath, ultimate aggregor and Jetray rendered him to shocked to move.

That was until the infected attacked him with Jetray's neuroshock beams knocking Kevin out the door and on his ass.

The infected followed up with pressurized water sending Kevin tumbling back a couple more feet.

However after that attack Kevin had finally regained his senses and decided to go on the offensive.

He ran towards the infected, jumped and slammed both of his mace fists down on his head.

There was a big crunch as the infected's head caved in and it's body fell to the floor.

Kevin thought 'Thank goodness I acquired that metal to give me a power boost'

Kevin then rushed to his mom and step dad's side.

He said "Mom, dad I'm going to drive you two to the hospital just hold on!"

Kevin's mom said "Kevin I-I don't feel good I got a massive headache I can hear a voice in my head, the voice, it's getting louder! The headache! It's getting worse!"

She then began to convulse rapidly while screaming and so did Kevin's stepdad, they both began to grow alien traits.

Kevin's mother took on an appearance similar to the infected acid breath looking like a combination between ultimate aggregor and jetray but still retaining some of her human facial features.

While Kevin's step dad took on an appearance similar to ultimate spider monkey but had astrodactyl's wings and jetpack.

Kevin could only stare in shock and horror at what his parents had become.

Kevin's mom spoke in a monotone voice "Unit's designation is Drone 5C mission spread the ultimatrix virus"

Kevin's stepdad then spoke "Unit's designation is Drone 6C mission spread the ultimatrix virus"

Kevin thought 'Ultimatrix virus? So did this all start from Ben's ultimatrix? THEN WHAT HAPPENED TO BEN?'

However before Kevin could begun thinking on that any further his former parents spoke in unison "Uninfected individual Identified! Infect infect infeeeeect!"

Kevin snapped back to reality upon hearing this and saw the ultimate spider monkey astrodactyl fusion that used to be his step dad summon energy whips before he shot a blast of green energy out of his mandibles knocking Kevin back ten feet.

However Kevin due to the NRG metal he absorbed was still unharmed.

Kevin's infected mother followed up with a drill attack turning one of her arms into a jackhammer and hitting Kevin with it slamming him into the floor and creating a fifteen feet deep crater.

They both fell into the crater.

At the bottom of the crater Kevin recovered and said "I'm sorry mom but I can't let you keep living like this"

He proceeded to jump on top of her, turn his right hand into a blade and slit her throat.

Black blood poured out of the wound and her body fell face first onto the ground.

Kevin got off of her body and wiped a few stray tears from his face "I just killed my mom" he whispered.

Kevin's infected step dad then jumped down into the crater and said "Uninfected subject is very powerful attempt to restrain"

Kevin's step dad shot webbing out of his mouth the webbing wrapped itself around Kevin.

Kevin's step dad then began striking Kevin in the face with his energy whips hoping to injure and infect Kevin.

However Kevin's armor held and he broke out of the webbing, ran over to his infected step dad and said "I'm sorry dad" before using his bladed hand to decapitate his father.

Kevin then wiped a few stray tears from his eyes and asked himself "Why is this happening?"

Kevin's plumber's badge began beeping signaling he was getting a message.

Kevin took the plumbers badge out and received the message and a hologram of Gwen in her anodite form popped up.

She looked devastated "Kevin I don't know how to tell you this but Ben's gone he is no longer the person we once knew"

Kevin asked "Did he become one of those alien hybrids like the ones I fought?"

Gwen held back a sob "No he was the one who created them but he didn't do so willingly! Here look at this transmission from what used to be Ben"

Gwen downloaded the recording of the transmission and a hologram of the Murdermatrix popped up.

It said "Greetings I am the Murdermatrix, Organics of earth your time is up you will be infected with the ultimatrix virus and become apart of our hivemind, how you become infected whether willingly or kicking and screaming is up to you but I can assure you resistance is futile one of my components can testify to that.

For you see I am made up of three parts Elena validus the nanochip queen, the ultimatrix and your beloved hero Ben tennyson.

Ben tennyson resisted the love of Elena for a very long time but in the end he was forced to see the error of his ways and if you resist so will you, don't make this any harder on yourself then it has to be"

Kevin was shocked "That thing used to be Ben?!"

Gwen sniffed sadly and said "Yes, apparently Elena fused herself with Ben and his ultimatrix to create this thing and the ultimatrix virus, Ben is gone! He's gone!"

Kevin didn't like to see his girlfriend sad so he tried to be strong for her "Don't worry Gwen, we will get through this we will save Ben, we defeated the diagon we can defeat this!"

Gwen sniffed and choked out another sob "I hope you're right" she took a moment to compose herself.

"Kevin we need your help there are more infected throughout the city Grandpa max and I are working together with the plumbers to fight the infected meet us at these coordinates"

Gwen sent Kevin the coordinates to an old warehouse before they had to hang up.

Later at the warehouse.

Kevin had just entered the warehouse, he could see that Maxwell wanted to cry but was trying to stay strong for the greater good.

Gwen had composed herself by now but still held a deep sadness in her eyes as she comforted Ben's girlfriend Julie who was crying into her shoulder.

Besides Gwen, Max and Julie there were Alan, Manny, and Helen in the warehouse as well.

Max upon seeing kevin said "Kevin I'm glad you came, we need all the fighters we can get, I'm having the plumbers set up a blockade around Bellwood to prevent the infected from leaving, here is the plan we'll open a massive portal to the null void to transport all of the infected including *chokes up* including Ben there"

Kevin blurted out "What?! We're not even going to try to save Ben?"

A tear streaked down Max's face "He's my grandson I want to save him as much as you do if not more but he's too dangerous, to save the world Ben must go"

There was a radio on a desk in front of Max, the radio blared to life with static and panicked screams.

"Magister Tennyson the murdermatrix is here it's taking us down and infecting us by the droves our weapons are useless against it! We can't hold the barricade!" St-stay back aagh! *gurgle*"

Max grabbed the mike and said "Glenn! Come in Glenn! are you there?!"

Max then heard Glenn's voice but it was a robotic monotone now "I am now Drone 10F Glenn is no more, the barricade is no more, the ultimatrix virus will spread beyond the confines of Bellwood until the world is consumed"

The drone that used to be Glenn then hung up.

Max began to shake as he realized that the barricade was gone and now the ultimatrix virus was free to spread across the United states.

With a shaky hand Max put the mike down.

Gwen asked "Grandpa Max what do we do?"

Max shook with fear for a few moments before composing himself he then said "We could very well be facing the end of the world, but we won't go down on our backs we will go down fighting we will go down with dignity!"

They then heard a laugh, this caused Kevin, Gwen and Max and everyone else in the warehouse to turn to the front where they saw Dr Animo.

Kevin growled and asked "Dr animo what the hell are you doing here?"

Dr animo smiled and replied "I came to gloat for so many years I've been trying to give the world the glorious gift of mutation, and for several years your friend Tennyson has thwarted me! How ironic it is that in the end he is the one that mutates the world, HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up!" yelled Max, Kevin and Gwen simultaneously.

Kevin ran over to Dr animo and bitch slapped him to the ground.

Gwen then blasted Dr animo with a mana disc and Max ran over and kicked Dr Animo in the face knocking him out.

Max spit on Dr animo and said "And stay down you son of a bitch!"

A computer Max had then began to blare it was giving off a proximity alert.

Kevin said "That can't be good"

Max replied "It's definitely not, it means the infected are nearby everybody prepare to fight!"

Manny armed himself with a blaster in each hand while Helen armed herself with a laser rifle.

Max armed himself with a pair of laser pistols while Gwen charged up her mana.

Kevin was still coated in the metal he absorbed earlier.

However before they could leave the warehouse the infected breached the door by bashing it inward.

Some of the infected looked like a combination between ultimate aggregor and Jetray (strain 2) while others looked like a combination between ultimate spidermonkey and astrodactyl (strain 3) and others looked like a combination between frankenstrike, Heatblast, bloxx and snare-oh (strain 1).

Most among the infected were former humans however some of them were former villains such as the former Frightwig whom had been infected by strain 2.

She still possessed her hair tentacles and with them she lashed out at Kevin who blocked the attack by turning his left hand into a mace.

He then charged the mutated Frightwig and bashed her head in.

Max, Manny and Helen meanwhile began shooting the infected.

Manny shot a strain 3 infected zombozo in the head before shooting four strain 1 infected normal humans simultaneously.

Gwen threw her most powerful mana blasts at the infected knocking them out and allowing the other fighters to finish them off.

They killed several infected however no matter how many they killed more poured in.

Soon the president Logan paul himself burst into the warehouse as an infected, he was infected with strain 3 he had the physical characteristics of both ultimate spider monkey and Astrodactyl.

The former youtube star/ president conjured energy whips and slashed Manny across the chest.

Right after infecting Manny the infected Logan paul was shot and killed by Max

"Aaagh! No I'm infected not that!" said Manny before he grew conductor coils on his back, stitches on his body and bandages made of firey legos on his right arms, taking on the characteristics of strain 1.

He then said in a monotone "I am drone 15J I serve the murdermatrix"

Helen could only stare in horror at what Manny had become she whispered "Manny no"

Gwen tried to snap Helen out of it, Gwen yelled "Helen he's no longer the friend you once knew you must put him out of his misery" Gwen would have done so herself but she was to busy fending off other infected that were charging her.

The infected Manny extended its fire lego bandages towards Helen and only then did she snap out of her horrified trance.

She fired but due to how much she was shaking she missed by a mile and as a result was struck by the infected Manny.

Helen screamed in pain as her flesh was ripped and burnt open simultaneously.

She then screamed some more as she began to mutate.

"No the voices get them out of my head!"

Yelled Helen before she took on the characteristics of Ultimate spidermonkey and astrodactyl growing 4 spider legs on her back, gaining a gorilla like physique and astrodactyl's wings and jetpack, ultimately succumbing to strain 3 (but she still retained her tail and kineceleran head shape but now had Ultimate spider monkey's eyes and mandibles).

The infected Manny and Helen then ganged up on Gwen.

Gwen threw Mana blasts at both of them but Manny was unaffected due to his extra strong invulnerability so the mana blasts impacted against him harmlessly.

While the infected Helen used her super speed to dodge every mana blasts Gwen threw at her.

The infected duo then rushed Gwen who quickly conjured a mana shield.

The infected manny pounded on the mana shield with his firey lego bandages while the infected Helen hit it with her Energy whips.

Soon the shield began to crack.

Gwen grit her teeth as she struggled to keep up the shield.

She then yelled "Kevin! I need your help!"

Kevin saw Gwen was in trouble and he yelled "I'm coming Gwen!" however he was then swarmed by several infected including a strain 2 infected thumbskull.

Kevin yelled "Get out of my way you mutated fuckwits!" as he bashed their heads in.

He then yelled "Gwen just hold on a little longer! I'll be there in a moment!"

However Gwen couldn't hold out and her shield shattered, causing her to be knocked to the ground.

Gwen saw both the infected Helen and Manny preparing to attack her and she knew what that meant for her.

"NO!" cried out Gwen before The infected Helen slashed her face with an energy whip and the infected manny slashed her chest with his firey lego bandages.

Gwen cried out in pain and said "No! The voices get them out of my head!"

Before she began rapidly jerking and convulsing as she succumbed to Strain 2 of the Ultimatrix virus.

Kevin meanwhile had just finished bashing in the head of the last infected who got in the way of him saving his girlfriend and he had just seen Gwen being infected.

Kevin whispered "Gwen no, I- I'm sorry" before yelling "I failed you Gwen I failed you!" and the tears began to flow down his face as he collapsed onto his knees.

The infected Gwen merely replied in a monotone voice "I am drone 17J I serve the Murdermatrix"

Kevin was to grief stricken to move all the fight had gone out of him.

Currently Max was the only fighter left, shooting infected left and right, he said "Kevin get your head in the game now is not the time for mourning! We must focus on killing as many of the infected as possible!"

Dr animo then woke up from his forced nap and he ran up to the infected Gwen and bowed to her.

He said "Glorious mutant I humbly beseech you bless me with the glorious gift of mutation!"

The infected Gwen's response was to electrocute Dr animo and that alone infected him.

As he began to convulse the mad scientist laughed and said "Thank you! Glorious mutation here I come!"

Soon Dr animo succumbed to strain 1 of the ultimatrix virus, growing stitches on his body, green skin, firey lego bandages on his arms and conductor coils on his back.

While Max was busy blasting infected from the front the infected Dr animo jumped up into the air and attacked from above stretching his fire lego bandages.

With one swing he burnt and cut off Max's arms.

"Aaaagh!" screamed Max as he stared in horror at the burnt stumps that used to be his arms.

Max began to convulse as he said "I-I-I hear them!"

He then grew back his arms, his skin turned green, he grew conductor coils on his back and stitches on his body and firey lego bandages on his newly regenerated arms succumbing to strain 1 of the ultimatrix virus.

Kevin saw that he was the only fighter left he thought 'So this is how it ends we all become mutant alien hybrid zombies what a fucked up ending to our story'

Kevin feeling like a failure since he couldn't save his parents or his girlfriend, decided to give up and shed the metal he absorbed and allowed the infected to attack him.

Timeskip An hour and a half later.

Location Tokyo Japan

In the ruins of Tokyo we see the Murdermatrix standing amidst an army of billions of infected ranging from Strain 1 to strain 2 to strain 3.

Right beside him was Kevin now a strain 2.

There was also Gwen who was also a strain 2.

In the Murdermatrix's head a conversation was going on between the brainwashed mind of Ben and Elena.

Ben said "Well Sugar tits we have already conquered the entire Earth now what should we do?"

Elena replied "Now we head out to space and infect the galaxy and then the rest of the universe!"

Ben replied "Yes and we will rule as king and queen forever and ever with no one to oppose us! I love you so much sugar tits!"

Elena mentally smiled and replied "I love you more!"

Ben replied "No i love you more"

"I love you the mostest!" said Elena

"I love you the mostest mostest" said Ben

"I love you the mostest mostest times infinity!" said elena.

Ben laughed "Well i can't beat that"

And the brainwashed former hero and villain both laughed.

And so the Murdermatrix and its armies of infected marched among the stars infecting whoever they pleased.

Everyone who opposed them fell, The Incursean empire and even Vilgax fell to the Ultimatrix virus in the end.

And that is the story of how the Ben tennyson of Universe B10UAV1V fell from grace.

Author's notes

Next chapter I will show a good Ben! Though he will be very unusual!

Please leave a review! I enjoy reading them!


End file.
